It's Me Against The World
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris Joseph is very angry, because he got played by Candice. He decides to hide in the woods. Brooke doesn't look very happy either. Piper just sits down and looks annoyed at Candice who is having the time of her life. She reached her goal by beating Honey M. Now she's finally gone, Candice can focus on winning the game. The next day, Kiki checks if Joseph is doing okay. Joseph says he doesn't want to talk with anyone at the moment. Kiki frowns as he tells her to leave. As she enters the beach, she sees Piper who is cutting some wood and Brooke who is chewing on some coconut, looking very annoyed at Kiki. Kiki then decides to sit with Candice who is re-reading her letter from her ex boyfriend. Kiki says that she is done with this game. Candice shrugs, not really feeling like talking with Kiki. Challenge Joseph, Brooke, Kiki, Piper and Candice arrive at the final five challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. Today, the players have to hold on a rotating mill. The person that manages to hold the longest wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The players grab the mill and hold onto it. Very quickly, Piper falls off. She is followed by Kiki who is very exhausted from the whole experience. Brooke then lets go, looking very down. She doesn't enjoy the game anymore now her best friend is gone. It's Joseph vs. Candice. Joseph won't let Candice win because he needs her out. Candice has to win this challenge or else she's going home. After two hours, it's Joseph who slips and falls off the mill meaning that Candice has won individual immunity. She jumps and smiles as she gets the immunity necklace. Joseph frowns. Osiris Back at the Osiris tribe, Candice decides to take a swim to celebrate her victory. She makes a confessional, saying that she's very happy to have won immunity and that the other four have to fight it out against each other. She says she felt like it is her against the world and now she's immune, a war will go down. Brooke starts to talk with Kiki. Brooke slowly starts to aim to take out Piper. She thinks it's the best way to survive if she gets Kiki and Joseph to vote for Piper. Piper, however, is talking with Joseph. Joseph sees Brooke has the second biggest threat and he decides to take her out. Piper goes along with it. Kiki heads back to Joseph and asks if their deal is still going on. First Candice, then Piper. Joseph says that Candice never went home so they have to vote Brooke. Kiki feels terrible because she doesn't want to vote Brooke but she might have to vote for her. She wants to go to the end... Candice is sitting at the beach. Brooke joins her and asks if she'd be willing to vote with her for Piper. She apologizes for being a total bitch and would love to work together. Candice says she accepts the apology but she won't vote with her because she wants to go to the end with Kiki. She leaves Brooke alone at the beach. Candice makes a confessional, saying that Brooke finally got her karma. Tribal Council Candice, Joseph, Brooke, Kiki and Piper arrive at tribal council. The jury follows. Jeff asks Candice how it feels to be immune. She says it's great because clearly everyone wants her out and now she can watch the people fight and she loves it. Jeff then asks Piper how the vote should go. Piper says that they all should vote Brooke because it's what she heard. Brooke frowns and replies that Piper is the one going home and not her. Piper tells Brooke to shut up. Brooke then turns to Kiki and asks if Piper is going or not. Kiki blushes and doesn't know what to reply. Candice grins. The final five then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Joseph (Joseph is seen frightened for the very first time this season) . . . Piper . . . Brooke 1 vote Brooke, 1 vote Piper, 1 vote Joseph . . . . . . . . . Brooke . . . . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: Egypt and the 5th jury member... . . . . . . Brooke (3-1-1) Brooke grabs her torch and looks pissed at Joseph and Kiki. Joseph still got what he want but he is pissed on his part, on Candice. Candice flips her hair and smiles at the jury. Votes Joseph voted Brooke: "THIS IS ABSOLUTE SH*T!!!" Piper voted Brooke: "Gurl don't go biggie if you don't have the stuff to back you up. You are going H O M E and I never wanna hear crap coming out of your disgusting Botox mouth you bloody idiot." Kiki voted Brooke: "I tried to save you, but the votes weren't there. I wish Piper left..." Brooke voted Piper: "You're such an annoying pig, I dislike you so much ugh!!!" Candice voted Joseph: "Guess what Joseph?! There's a new mastermind in town and her name ain't Joseph! You thought you'd reach the end unharmed, with zero votes? Bet you didn't saw this one coming ahah." Final Words "This is the most disgusting season in the history of Survivor. Declan and Honey M. got ROBBED! I got ROBBED! Joseph is a mean, vile, sneaky little liar. He and his puppet, Kiki the dumb sheep, are obviously the worst duo in Survivor history. Piper is a big, stinky, annoying whale. And Candice? She's a dumb blonde who insults the pretty smart blondes like me. Argh, I can't!!!! I hate this season." - Brooke, 5th